


Troubled Waters

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Doomed romances, Gen, Heroic Sacrifice, Memories, Motherhood, Water, loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Every significant change in her life was foretold by the waters.





	

A month before their daughter was born, she'd sensed a disturbance from the ripples in the water. Then, barely a week after Corrin's birth, she and the baby were sent away. Anankos slowly began to lose his mind, and the kingdom began to fall apart.

The night before Sumeragi's death and Corrin's capture, the koi pond rippled. Suddenly seized with fear, Mikoto almost begged Sumeragi not to go to Cheve but held her tongue at the last minute. He kissed her goodbye, lifted Corrin into his shoulders, and left with Ryoma and Kaze.

She never saw him again.

It rained the night before she heard of Arete's death, and when Azura was brought to them by Hoshidan ninja she held the girl in her arms and they both cried for the loss of someone they had both loved dearly.

She spent years protecting and caring for Azura, to compensate for the bullying the girl had suffered in Nohr, for Arete's loss, for her own failure to protect Corrin.

She never changed Corrin's old room. Azura was happy in the palace guest room, though, and nobody ever questioned it.

Years later, sitting in Corrin's old room would become a comfort to Mikoto. She had all but given up on her daughter's return, but seeing the room just as it was filled her with hope, even if only for a short time.

Suddenly, the gentle rain that had been falling all evening turned harsh and stormy, and Mikoto felt a strange pain wrack her body. Her chest, her abdomen, a sudden darkness...and then, once more, peace.

She shivered, reaching out to touch the drawing Corrin had made of their family. Sumeragi was gone, and Anankos was in a place she could never reach him again. And now, the water was changing once again, for the last time she would ever see.

The next day, she wept for joy as she was reunited with her daughter after ten years. She paid no attention to the dark sword the girl carried at her waist, and when she sensed the darkness in the plaza, she threw down her life for her daughter without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm so glad..."

The darkness swallowed her.


End file.
